1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus having a pixel area including a plurality of light receiving elements, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional solid-state imaging apparatus, there has been the case where when light is incident on the solid-state imaging apparatus from an oblique direction, the light is not incident on a photoelectric conversion element (light receiving element) of a pixel on which the light should originally be incident, and the light becomes stray light, is incident on the photoelectric conversion element of an adjacent pixel, and is photoelectrically converted into an electric charge. Because of this, there has been the case where the solid-state imaging apparatus causes optical crosstalk between the adjacent pixels and imaging characteristics of the solid-state imaging apparatus are aggravated. In order to alleviate the aggravation of the imaging characteristics, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-295125 proposes a technology of forming a gap (void) between color filter layers that are arranged above light receiving elements so as to correspond to the light receiving elements, respectively.